


Caught

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [14]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Shinji gets caught sneaking into a Honnoji Academy party and has a... fun time with it.Special request fic written for a nice person





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special request fic that I wrote actually earlier this year that I hadn't posted! I got permission from the requester to post it here so here it is!

Overall, Shinji had no idea how he had even been able to sneak into the party. Honnoji Academy’s yearly, student-council organized party was usually reserved only for students with goku uniforms, no-stars weren’t allowed even to see inside of the swanky venue that was always reserved. But somehow, Shinji had managed to get past the security and the guards that frequented the entrance, all the way into the bulk of the party. Now that he was mingling with the crowds of people, the likelihood that a guard would recognize that he didn’t have any stars was low, so he relaxed into the crowd. Scanning the venue, his eyes landed on the student council, almost skidding to a halt when he saw both Satsuki and Nonon. It wasn’t an erroneous guess to say that he had a crush on the both of them, but then again didn’t most students in the academy have a crush on the two powerful women of the student council?

Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to at least try to get a little bit closer to the two girls he was so interested in, Shinji veered through the crowd towards the banquet table. The area around the student council members was heavy with other students, but the banquet table, while still close to them, was significantly less crowded. Weaving through the students, Shinji started his mission. The first thing to do would be to get something to drink, something that would cement his place in the party. Making his way to the punch line, Shinji dolled himself out a large cup and began drinking. It was amazingly good, the type of high quality stuff that people with goku uniforms got. Refilling his cup a few times, Shinji stayed close to Nonon and Satsuki, or as close as he could with all of the people around them.

As he continued drinking the punch, Shinji felt his world get a little blurry. Had it been spiked? The other students around him began to look like they were experiencing the effects of the possibly alcoholic punch, flushed faces and loud, rambunctious laughter. As time continued to march on, the party got louder and louder, more and more crazy. In the throng of students, he was jostled around until, to his shock, he was right in front of Satsuki and Nonon. Both of the girls looked him over with slight disdain.

“You... Aren’t you a no-star?” Satsuki asked, leveling Shinji with a fierce glare.

“Oh he definitely is, Lady Satsuki,” Nonon chimed in, grinning deviously. “I think he needs to be punished for sneaking into our party.” Shinji tried to think about what kind of punishment they could be talking about, but his slightly buzzed brain could only go to something sexual, and it definitely wasn’t helping his standings with his crushes if he was beginning to harden in his pants.

It seemed luck wasn’t on his side, as Satsuki’s eyes shot down to his groin, her mouth settling in a hard frown. Great.

“That we shall,” she grunted, “Come with me, both of you.”

Shinji wasn’t sure how things had managed to get like this, the trip to wherever the girls took him to was a blur, he could only remember Nonon giggling like a woman possessed. When he finally was able to recollect himself, he was standing in front of a large bed, in some sort of bedroom. Satsuki was sitting on the bed regally, and Nonon standing beside her.

“Pants off.” Satsuki ordered. Shinji did a bit of a double take before he decided that disobeying her really wasn’t going to do him any good. With a blush, he shed his pants and underwear, his erect cock jutting out from his groin.

Whatever Shinji was expecting the happen, it wasn’t to watch Nonon take off Satsuki’s boots and socks, revealing her perfect feet. Those feet then moved closer and closer until they wrapped around his cock. Moaning, Shinji bucked his hips up, desperate for more.

“Nonon, your mouth.” Satsuki ordered once more.

Really, Shinji wasn’t sure what had gotten into the girls, but he wasn’t complaining, definitely not when Nonon kneeled before him and put her head between Satsuki’s ankles, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking on it.

Already having been turned on, Shinji couldn’t do anything but moan and stare down with wide-eyes as his two crushes coordinated giving him a foot-job and a blow-job. Satsuki’s feet slid up and down his length, while Nonon lashed her tongue against the tip, sliding down when Satsuki moved her feet down, taking more of his cock in her mouth and drawing back when Satsuki moved back up, leaving cooling saliva on the overheated skin of his dick. The saliva also made Satsuki’s foot-job more slick and easy, wet noises echoing around them.

“Sh-shit I... I’m gonna...” Shinji began babbling, hands sliding down to wrap in Nonon’s hair (when had she removed her hat?) and tug as he approached his climax. Satsuki said something or another, but he was too busy with the overwhelming heat that took in his cock as Nonon deep-throated him, Satsuki’s feet moving down to play with his balls. It was almost too much to stand, Shinji bit his lip as he fought his body’s reaction, not wanting to come just yet. It took a few more bobs of Nonon’s head before he lost all reason, head tipping back and a loud moan escaping his lips as he came hard down her throat.

Sated, he watched Nonon draw back and swallow the mouthful, Satsuki’s feet leaving his balls and planting themselves back on the floor.

“Do you think we’re done with you?” Satsuki asked coldly, raising an eyebrow. “Oh no, we’re just getting started. Nonon, if you would.”

“Yes Lady Satsuki.” Nodding, Nonon began to work Shinji’s shirt off as well, grinning up at him. Feeling his heart pounding, Shinji could only swallow hard. Seemed the girls had more in store for him than just this. Honestly, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in getting things written for you or even just want to chat, check my tumblr (little-kitten-aqua) or twitter (@realPrinceDazai)!


End file.
